Build Me a Cabin
by Regularamanda
Summary: They had been stuck here for six months and she was tired of waiting. Sam and Jack. AU. Angst. Cliche stranded fic!


**Build Me a Cabin**

_Author's Note- This is so cliché and done dozens (hundreds?) of times, but this plot bunny hit me at the most unlikely of times and I had to write it. The title, and what sparked this fic, I'm told came from a BSG reference. Enjoy!_

The sun beat oppressively down on Jack O'Neill's back as he quietly sat onthe bank of the pond. The summer wind gently caused small waves to form in the small body of water at his feet. He sat there, his hands meticulously playing with the make shift fishing rod in his hands. The only sounds that met his ears were the water's movement and the soft rustling of the leaves swaying on the trees surround him.

And the sound of footsteps.

He'd recognize those footsteps anywhere. He'd heard their soft footfalls by his side almost every day for seven years and over the past 6 months stuck on this planet with her, he'd only grown more accustomed to them. He heard them every day as they walked the short distance to the village together. He heard them as she quietly stepped into their room at night, before slipping onto her side of the bed, as he laid there in the darkness wondering how much longer he'd be able to resist the woman he loved by his side.

Every night he would lie there, trying to keep his breathing even and try to pretend that he was asleep, trying desperately not to think of the soft curves mere inches from him. On some nights though, in her sleep, she'd curl up next to his side and the sweet smell of his face buried in her hair would awaken him. His arms would tenderly go around her and pull her that much closer to him.

And for a few hours while she lay in the shelter of his arms, he'd pretend. That the God damn regulations that had kept them apart for seven long years and still held them both in place for the last six months were thrown out the window. Even here, isolated from Earth, they still couldn't get away from who they were, the ones that didn't break the rules, at least not where it concerned them. That was the reason he hadn't even made a move on her, hadn't given any indication that he wanted her. The reason he didn't gather her into his arms and kiss her senseless every time he saw her.

The footsteps got louder and Jack glanced over his shoulder in time to see her plop herself down next to him and bring her knees up to her chest. He smiled slightly at her and his pulse quickened at how beautiful, how natural, she looked here. He had always figured that she belonged in her lab, but their time together here had taught him that maybe that hadn't been where she belonged after all. Maybe she belonged here, on this planet surrounded with nothing but trees, earth and flowers. Maybe she was meant to wear her hair long and her clothes a soft cotton weave.

Maybe she was meant to be with him.

With a slight shake of his head he let go of that thought. She wasn't meant to be with him, never had been nor would she ever be. She was meant to be with some boring accountant or cop, having a normal, happy life and family. Someday, he vowed, _somehow_ they'd find a way back and she'd go back to being his Second in Command, with no blemishes on her record.

Her soft sigh next to him pulled him from his thoughts.

"Anything wrong, Carter?" he asked, surprised to find his voice low and husky.

She turned to face him, shooting those large, expressive blue eyes right at him. "Yes," she whispered.

Nodding his head at her he said, "We're going to get home you know."

Sam sighed and shook her head before turning her gaze away from him and focusing on the hills off in the distance. "It's not that."

"What is it?" He couldn't stand to see something wrong with her. Whatever it was he'd fix it, if she'd found out how much he still cared about her…

Her eyes collided back with his and she inhaled sharply. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Build me a cabin, Jack. Take me fishing." She moaned softly, a sob catching in her throat.

Somehow, he didn't think she was talking about the sport of fishing.

Jack's mind spun in a thousand different directions. She had come to him…had asked him…all he had to do was take her back to their little house down through the woods…

"We can't. You know we can't. When we go back home…"

"If, _if _we go home," she reminded. "The gate is completely fried. Even if they did somehow find a way to reach us, called the Tok'ra, even at their fastest speed they still wouldn't reach this planet for at least five years. I…I can't…wait that long." She stammered softly.

Sam scooted closer to him, her hands reaching for the collar of his shirt. Her hands tenderly stroked the gray hair that was peaking out from it. "I've wanted you from the start. I'll want you twenty years from now. Please…Jack." Her hands pulled him closer to her and she tenderly pressed her lips to his.

Without a second's hesitation, his arms went around her waist, pulling her across his legs. One hand remained on her waist while the other one cradled her cheek. Her arms went around his neck pulling herself closer against him. Her tongue hurriedly begged entrance into his mouth and he quickly turned his head to give her better access. As her tongue brushed the roof of his mouth, he groaned, and her hands quickly moved down his strong shoulders to his broad chest, fumbling nervously with the wooden buttons on his shirt. His hand gently moved from her cheek to the other side of her waist, his hands quickly going underneath the shirt that she had stolen from him when she had grown sick of the dress the people of the village had given her.

A loud rumbling sounded and they both pulled apart slightly. In a second the rain came down in a torment and they were both soaked in a matter of moments. Jack's eyes remained on her and they laughed. He hadn't heard her laugh in months.

Jack quickly stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her against his side. "We're doing this?" he questioned.

Sam grinned, the first _grin_ that he'd seen from her in months. "We're definitely doing this," she seductively whispered as she pulled his head down for another kiss.

He groaned against her lips and pulled back. "As much as I'm enjoying this…maybe we could do this somewhere else…like in bed…where it's not wet…right now," he asked hopefully.

"You'll take me fishing?" she murmured with a lift of her eyebrow.

"You betcha," Jack replied with a grin. "I've wanted to take you _fishing _for years."

"Mmhmm."

He stole one more kiss before pulling her along back the short distance to their house. The moment the door shut behind them, her arms were around his neck and his hands were threaded in her hair.

They barely made it to the bed.

******

In the morning, they quickly slipped out the door together. He had a new cabin to build.

They had a new future to build.

* * *

_Author's Note- Oy. After writing this I'm really having a desire to write a prequel to this…and even what happens after. Do they end up going back home or not? Hmm…if anyone actually wants me to write that part, just let me know, I may just give it a shot. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know! _


End file.
